La Batalla de las Luces
by SlowX
Summary: Ésta historia es una saga inventada, con la aparición de un nuevo personaje como protagonista junto a los demás.


p style="text-align: left;"Esta historia fue creada por mi, sin ánimos de lucro. Es una nueva saga, la cual se ubica entre los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y la saga de Tártaros. Con la presencia de un nuevo personaje, que será uno de los protagonistas, junto a Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray y Wendy. En éste primer capitulo se hablará del pasado de éste personaje, Jereen Bluelight./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEl Pasado/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"El maestro Makarov Dreyar, se encontraba en la ciudad de Crocus, por unos asuntos de los gremios del Reino, cuando de repente vio a un niño, que iba con una bolsa, sonriendo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Al fin pude comprar algo para regalarle a Akane-sama, después de todo, ella es la que me dio una oportunidad de conseguir dinero - /strongdijo el niño, sonriendo strong- Además, creo que es la única persona en esta ciudad que no me odia o me ve mal -/strong añadió, deteniendo su paso./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Esas últimas palabras alteraron a Makarov, ya que veía imposible que un niño con una sonrisa tan inocente fuera odiado por toda una ciudad./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¡Pero si es el demonio! -/strong dijo un niño que se cruzó con él strong- ¿Qué tienes en esa bolsa? Demonio -/strong le preguntó./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¿Por qué le dirá demonio? -/strong se preguntó el maestro, quién se quedó observando./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- N-No es nada -/strong dijo el niño, asustado strong- N-No me gusta que me digan demonio -/strong añadió./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Ahhh ¿Y a mi me importa lo que opines? ¡Déjame ver que tienes en esa bolsa! -/strong le exigió./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- E-Es un regalo -/strong le informó/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¿Para mí? Ay, que agradecido ¡Dámelo! -/strong volvió a exigirle./p  
p style="text-align: left;"El niño lo golpeó, haciéndolo caer y lanzando la bolsa hacia un costado. Se fijó en lo que había dentro de la bolsa, era una hermosa bola de cristal./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¿Éste es tu regalo?, que lindo, sería una pena que lo dejara caer -/strong dijo el niño de manera burlona, dejando caer la bola de cristal, la cual se partió en mil pedazos./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¿Yo que te hice? -/strong dijo el niño llorando, empezando a irradiar un aura./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso a tu alrededor? -/strong preguntó el niño asustado./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¿Eso es magia? Es tan solo un niño -/strong dijo impresionado Makarov./p  
p style="text-align: left;"De ese niño salieron unas especies de almas y sombras, las cuales atacaron al otro niño, tirándolo unos metros hacia atrás./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¡Demonio! ¡Le voy a decir a mi padre! ¡Va a venir a darte tu merecido! -/strong gritó el niño, casi llorando, yéndose del lugar, buscando a su padre./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- No... ¡Otra vez! ¡Odio esto! ¡Si tan solo pudiera controlarlo! -/strong se quejaba el niño, arrodillado mirando hacia el suelo y llorando strong- Nunca quise herir a nadie -/strong./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Su magia es de almas, parece que no la puede controlar y cuando se siente furioso o amenazado se activa y ataca -/strong observó Makarov strong- Aunque no parece un niño violento, su sonrisa muestra su inocencia -/strong./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¡Mocoso insolente! ¡Golpeaste a mi hijo! -/strong dijo el padre del chico, furiosostrong - ¡Vas a pagar! -/strong dijo, cerrando su puño y lanzando un golpe./p  
p style="text-align: left;"El golpe no golpeó al chico, sino que Makarov agrandó su brazo y paró el golpe./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- No vas a tocar a este niño -/strong dijo Makarov, mirando fijamente al hombre./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¿Y tu quién eres? Anciano -/strong preguntó el hombre, el cual fue mandado a volar por el maestro./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Levántate, chico, seca tus lagrimas -/strong le dijo Makarov al niño./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Señor, ¿Por qué me ayudó? -/strong le preguntó el niño, levantándose./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Verás... no se de donde empezar -/strong dijo el maestro de manera graciosa strong- Yo vi que tu no lo quisiste golpear al chico, por lo tanto, me pareció una injusticia que te golpeara por eso - /strongle explicó./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Bueno, gracias -/strong le agradeció el niño, sonriendo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Eso con lo que lo atacaste es magia de almas, es la primera vez que veo algo así -/strong le dijo Makarov strong- Chico, te quiero hacer una propuesta -/strong le avisó./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¿Qué? -/strong preguntó el niño./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Bueno, primero te tengo que decir que soy el maestro de un gremio -/strong le dijo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¿Un gremio? -/strong volvió a preguntar./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Es un conjunto de magos, algo como una familia - /stronginformó strong- Lo que yo quería era invitarte a unirte a mi gremio, Fairy Tail, allí podrás aprender a controlar tu magia y usarla para el bien - /strongañadió./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¿Podría controlar esto? Eso suena genial, aunque tengo que avisarle a Akane-sama sobre esto, estoy seguro que me dejará -/strong dijo el niño./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¿Quién es ella? -/strong le preguntó Makarov./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Es la señora que me encontró cuando era mas pequeño y me dio un hogar y me cuidó, lo que había comprado era un regalo como agradecimiento, pero ahora está... -/strong dijo el niño./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Toma -/strong le dijo Makarov, dándole dinero strong- Te voy a acompañar a comprar otro regalo y vamos a hablar con esa señora -/strong añadió./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias señor! -/strong exclamó sonriente el niño./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Makarov y el niño fueron a comprar el regalo y, próximamente, fueron a la casa de Akane./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¡Akane-sama! -/strong gritó el niño/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Hola, Jereen -/strong le contestó amablemente ella./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Hola, señora -/strong la saludó Makarov./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- No nos conocemos ¿no? -/strong le preguntó./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Cierto, que modales los míos, me llamo Makarov Dreyar, y soy el maestro del gremio Fairy Tail -/strong se presentó Makarov./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¡El señor me quiere invitar al gremio! ¡Vio como uso magia y me quiso invitar al gremio, dice que ahí podré aprender a controlarla! -/strong dijo entusiasmado Jereen./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Señora, si no está segura, yo no tengo inconveniente -/strong le advirtió Makarov./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Con que un mago, yo he oído de ese gremio, es muy revoltoso -/strong dijo ella strong- Aunque también sé que todo el gremio es capaz de proteger a un solo miembro, son una familia, aunque todos de diferente sangre-/strong añadió./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Exacto -/strong le contestó Makarov./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Ve Jereen, esta es una oportunidad que debes aprovechar -/strong le permitió Akane./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¿Enserio? ¡Genial! -/strong sonrió el niño./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Prometo protegerlo como a un hijo -/strong le dijo Makarov./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Conviértete en un gran mago, Jereen -/strong le dijo sonriente Akane./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¡Akane-sama! -/strong la abrazó Jereen y le dio la bola de cristal strong- Voy a venir a visitarla, no se si la semana que viene, el mes que viene, en un año, o diez, ¡Pero vendré! -/strong le juró Jereen, llorando/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Cuídate -/strong le contestó Akane, llorando también strong- Ve -/strong./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- ¡Vamos, señor! -/strong le dijo Jereen a Makarov/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Si, a partir de hoy ¡Eres un gremio de Fairy Tail! -/strong le dijo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ya llegados a Fairy Tail, Makarov le puso su marca a Jereen en su espalda, dado que él eligió ese lugar. Después se encontró a Erza, quien fue a presentarse./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Hola, veo que eres nuevo -/strong lo saludó Erzastrong - Mi nombre es Erza-/strong se presentó./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- Hola, me llamo Jereen, es un placer -/strong la saludó muy educadamente./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong- El placer es mio ¡Bienvenido al gremio! -/strong le contestó Erza/p 


End file.
